


Holiday Greetings

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: The Clayton-Queens are in the midst of Hanukkah and in prep for Christmas. Thea suggests that her brother and sister-in-law send out a holiday card to express their well wishes during a usually hectic time of year. Thankfully in Oliver's third year as mayor, crime has quieted down in Star City, although the hustle and bustle is just as loud as ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early holidays from me as well. I apologize I'm Roman Catholic, and I'm admittedly notoriously bad at fully understanding other religions. But I wanted to speak how both Oliver and Felicity spend their holidays as a married couple. It's Christmanukkah basically. If anything is wrong (and it probably is. To be honest, I googled it.) I sincerely apologize.

( _Originally via 409 "Dark Waters"_ )

The new Queen household is invigorated with pure holiday spirit. Per his mother-in-law's insistence, despite her Jewish heritage, one side of Oliver and Felicity's living room looks like Santa's elves made a house call that even the Green Arrow and Overwatch couldn't prevent. A tall Douglas fir tree towers in the corner of their house by the nearest window for all eyes on the outside to see. Oliver inhales the scent of pine. Normally, nature tends to remind of that goddamned island of purgatory, though not in moments like these. No, moments like these is when a sense of pure bliss sparks inside his heart. He's got his wife, son, and sister. What more could he ask for? William hangs his handmade snowman ornament with his name on it over one of the middle branches.

Will steps back, eyeing the dangling ornament, "Does it look straight, Dad?"

Crouching down, his father believes, "I think it looks perfect, Buddy."

"Hmm... I don't know what if it falls and breaks?"

Stepping behind the Queen men, Felicity interjects, "I think your snowman is perfectly safe where it is, William. You wanna put the star up on the tree before your mom picks you for dinner?"

As Oliver feels a pair of arms encircle his waist, his wife's voice drops to a whisper, "That's your boy. Always worrying about everything."

"Nah," Her husband denies in an equally quiet tone, "He gets that all from Samantha."

The Clayton-Queen clan admires the tree thus far, not even hearing the subtle clomp of Samantha's boots as she steps inside the adjacent foyer.

"I heard that," Samantha notes with a clear of her throat, offering the couple a soft smile. "Will, Bubba, you ready to go grandma's?"

"Aw!" Their son whines, requesting, "Can we stay another minute or two, Mom? I wanna watch Dad and Felicity put the star on the tree. It's hilarious."

"Hey." Oliver pipes up, rustling his son's hair, "It's not that funny."

"Ah, it kind of is." Samantha concurs, huffing out a laugh.

The Queens typically forego the use of a step ladder. Felicity climbs her husband like, well, a Christmas tree, if she wasn't Jewish. Felicity rests Oliver's shoulders, leaning over to place the star on the tree. To others, it's quite the silly sight because of the complexity of the a seemingly simple task. Nothing worthwhile ever comes easy as Oliver likes to say, and the Queen couple is certainly known for never taking an easy route to just about anything. Doing just that, Felicity's arms tremble slightly when she reaches to top the tree with a star.

"Careful, careful, careful." His wife heeds, voice jangling along with her nerves, "H-Honey, you got me?"

He assures, bracing her thighs to his shoulders, "I've got you."

"Oliver," She chastises in disbelief, mounting the star on the topmost branch.

Felicity straightens the decoration out a bit before Oliver steps back with her, causing his wife to emit an anxious squeak.

"Felicity." Oliver assures, enunciating every single syllable of his wife's name, "I've got you. I promise."

Seriously, he's carried through multi-story building windows, downstairs, out of the highest points in clock towers, so when has Oliver ever dropped Felicity? William smiles at all of his parents. This is the holiday he's always dreamed of, and now he has it. The winter holidays would be perfectly, if only he didn't have to go to his grandmother's house in Central City. Three course meals of fancy food he's never hopes to taste again. Not to mention his grandma Sadie's mincemeat pie. Who ever thought to combine dried beef with berries? They must've had a tough time in the olden days to eat such a bizarre combination. Felicity lets out a choked gasp as Oliver puts her gently and safely back on their dark wood floor, eyes remaining shut.

She questions, "Please tell me I'm back on the ground."

"You're good, Felicity." Her stepson assures, grabbing her hand in consolation. "Great job."

"Mmhm. The tree looks gorgeous." Samantha compliments, fixing William's jacket. "We'll see you two tomorrow."

"Mom!" He groans, "Do we really have to go Grandma Sadie's? Dad, help me out here please. Mincemeat pie and no Wi-Fi. It's torture."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Buddy.

Felicity reminds, "Besides we'll see you again tomorrow for our annual holiday party."

"That's right." Samantha confirms, promising. "And about the mincemeat pie, just give it to me and We'll slip it to Charlie. That old basset hound of hers eats anything, but don't tell Grandma. Deal?"

Shaking his mother's hand, he nods in agreement, "Deal."

Samantha and William bid Oliver and Felicity goodbye the night. Due to the open floor plan of their kitchen, downstairs is wafting with warm sweet scents of raspberry and apricot from Felicity's favorite Rugelach cookies. Night falls over the city, and Felicity traipses over to her menorah, reciting two blessings on the first of Hanukkah.

Felicity sings just as her mother taught her as a child, " _Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech ha-olam a-sher ki-de-sha-nu be-mitz-vo-tav ve-tzi-va-nu le-had-lik ner Cha-nu-kah._ (Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the universe, who has sanctified us with His commandments, and commanded us to kindle the Chanukah light)."

" _Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech Ha-olam she-a-sa ni-sim la-avo-te-nu ba-ya-mim ha-hem bi-zman ha-zeh._ (Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the universe, who performed miracles for our forefathers in those days, at this time.)"

" _Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech Ha-olam she-heche-ya-nu ve-ki-yi-ma-nu ve-higi-a-nu liz-man ha-zeh_. (Blessed are You, Lord our G‑d, King of the universe, who has granted us life, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this occasion.) She concludes, exhaling in a much needed breath.

Felicity lights the shamash. The flame crackles sightly as she moves to light the first candle. She steps back, crossing her legs like a proper lady. The couple admires the way the flame dances amongst the low light of their living room. Donna would be so proud. She's decided to be in Heaven - the bar in Vegas, not the afterlife. But she would gladly see the newlyweds by New Year's.  Oliver's hand splays out over her back, caressing the scars that he's committed to memory despite the thick layer of her comfy light knit white sweater. Oliver ventures to the kitchen while Felicity sprawls out on the couch, reading a torn browning book that features the story of Hanukkah one she's had since infancy. The lavish antique Swiss clock ticks loudly before Oliver returns to the living room with a couple plates full of goodies. His wife's favorite fruity and sweet Rugelach and some sinfully spicy classic gingerbread cookies for him. They swap stories of baking as child with Donna, Raisa, and Thea respectively, laughing as the cuddle up on the chocolate brown leather couch together. Grease drips onto a power towel when Oliver offers his wife a latke.

With one already crunching in his mouth, "Want one?"

Felicity shoots her husband a poignant gaze. Did he really have to ask?

"Hi." Felicity asks rhetorically, "Have we met?"

Oliver chuckles, feeding her bite. Felicity's so delighted she nearly nips at his fingers. The latke is a perfectly golden brown texture, though it is a bit crunchier than usual.

"Mm." Felicity bites, tasting bites of slightly burnt potato, "Good job, Honey."

"But?"

"But nothing."

Oh, there's something. Felicity grimaces briefly when she swallows the bite.

"Felicity, it wasn't like your bubbe's, was it?"

Biting her lip, Felicity admits, "No."

"Really?" Oliver asks, noting, "I followed the recipe your mother e-mailed me and everything."

"You've been e-mailing with my mother?" His wife takes note, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well," He confesses sheepishly, pressing an ardent kiss against her mouth, "It is the holidays."

"Yeah, this time I'll let it slide." She condones, finger skimming his red plaid shirt, "But no more texting or emailing my mother without me. God, only knows what you two talk about."

"Just recipes and how much we love you." Oliver assures, massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm." Felicity bites back a moan, melting into his touch, "That feels nice, but sometimes I wish you two were like a normal son and mother-in-law who hate each other."

"What? Why?"

"Because..."

Felicity's response is unexpectedly interrupted by a rapping at the front door. Oliver strides to door, peering through the peephole while Felicity curls up with another Rugelach and a comfy emerald green afghan.

"Nobody's home." He teases upon spotting his little sister.

Thea harrumphs, "Ollie, I know you saw me."

The door immediately creaks open.

"Hi." Felicity greets, "Not that I'm not happy to see, but I thought you having dinner with Roy, Quentin, and Sara."

"I was." Her sister-in-law answers, setting down a leather bound photo album on the coffee table, "But then I completely forgot we have to make your annual Christmas card."

Felicity corrects, "Holiday card."

"Holiday card." Thea repeats, flipping through photos, "C'mon, it's a tradition for the first couple of Star City to send their holiday greetings."

"Ugh, those are so cheesy. We're not taking a new photo." Her brother groans.

His wife agrees, gesturing to the comfy sweater weather attire, "Especially not looking this."

"I know." Thea directs, "So just choose an old photo and be done with it."

Despite their lack of cheery disposition about this cheesy tradition. The couple enjoys reminiscing about past winter holidays together. Together, they opt for an intimate photo from the holiday party of their first engagement. Thea edits its simply adding two banners writing "Happy Holidays. Love, Oliver & Felicity." But of course the final touch is to add a star and Christmas tree for Oliver along with a star of David for Felicity. Because people better believe Felicity's faith is going to be represented as well. Granted, they should have also added something for Kwanzaa and Winter Solstice. Though, the sentiment is still loving and sweet. On the most calm holiday for this city, Oliver and Felicity holiday greetings and warm well wishes are shared throughout the last leg of the winter season.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
